The present invention relates to the field of electronic circuits, and, more particularly, to switching voltage regulators.
The present invention corresponds to the development of a new family of devices fabricated with bipolar-CMOS-DMOS-VDMOS (BCDV) technology, where CMOS stands for complementary metal oxide semiconductor, DMOS stands for double-diffused MOS, and VDMOS stands for vertical DMOS. More specifically, the present invention relates to a switching voltage regulator of the step-down type which has a plurality of output currents, and which may be associated with a current loop for a battery charger. The following description is made with reference to this technical field for clarity of explanation, but other applications known to those of skill in the art may also be possible.
Switching voltage regulators are widely utilized in many applications because of their efficiency and precision. These regulators include, as their basic components, a transistor-based power switch, a loop-back diode, an LC output filter, and an optional current sensor for the battery charger. To be competitive, new-generation regulators must have ever higher switching frequencies so that ever smaller external components can be used to fill demands for both reduced circuit space and enhanced cost efficiency. In particular, these regulators preferably have their external components reduced to a minimum.
The frequency increase implies a limited regulator efficiency mainly because of the switching losses of the power switch. Accordingly, the most critical aspect the regulator performs is in its circuit portion, which is devoted to driving the power switch, since switching losses are dependent on that portion.
One of the problems encountered by the driver circuits of such power switches is that of achieving a total reduction of both static and dynamic consumption. Further, it may also be problematic to control the current edges to minimize electromagnetic disturbance and to avoid spurious operation due to the activation of current limiters at power-on.
Another equally important problem is the power switch stressing caused by the speed of the power on/off edges, as well as the presence of parasitic RLC circuit portions in the load and the device itself. In a specific application, bonding wires and board conduction paths would be connected in series with the source and the drain of the power switch. From physics, it is known that an inductor being traversed by a current I would resist a sharp variation in the current by presenting an overvoltage at its peaks. This is proportional to the inductance L value and the rate of variation of the current, according to the relation DV=L(dI/dt).
In switching voltage regulators, the current flowing through the power switch exhibits variations of several hundreds Amperes per microsecond, both at power-on and power-off phases. The parasitic inductance L of bonding wires may instead be as high as a few tens of nH. It follows that, with the current edges being so fast, and because of the values of the parasitic inductance, overvoltages of even 10V may occur at the source and the drain of the power switch. If the regulator operates at the highest allowable input voltage, these overvoltages, by adding together with one another, can push the power switch transistor outside its safe operating area (SOA), possibly damaging it by voltage breakdown. This phenomenon is likely to occur when either an N-channel or a P-channel MOS power transistor is used.
By way of example, a prior art switching voltage regulator 1 which includes an N-channel MOS power transistor is shown in FIG. 1. The driver circuit 2 of the regulator 1 has been optimized to minimize the effect of the time taken to go through the loop-back diode, in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,505, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The power-on edge is optimized essentially by having the gate of the power switch slowly charged until the loop-back on the diode D is over. This gate is then charged very fast to minimize switching losses.
In this type of regulator, the critical switching edge is still the power-off edge. Otherwise, to control the current edge at power-off, it would be necessary to proceed in exactly the opposite way to the power-on situation. In fact, to slow down the current edge, the power transistor gate would have to be discharged very slowly, and this is unfortunately in conflict with consumption minimization. It also presents practical difficulties because the power transistor is very large (i.e., W of a few tens of mm). Thus, when operating close to the threshold value, a few mV variation of the voltage Vgs between the gate and source terminals is enough to produce large variations of the drain current Ipower. The drive voltage of the power transistor should therefore be controlled in a very precise manner (within one mV).
In other words, to handle the current edge at power-off and, at the same time, to achieve optimized efficiency, Vgs of the power transistor should be quickly decreased until it nears the threshold value. It should then be slowly and accurately varied within one mV. Producing a suitable circuit to fill this demand is practically impossible with current BCD technologies. In fact, components would be needed which can respond within a very short time (i.e., a few nanoseconds). Even if such components could be made available, it would be necessary to have the voltage at the gate terminal varied very slowly and with a very high precision (a few mV variation can result in a several Ampere variation occurring in the current).
Prior art approaches are unable to meet both of the aforementioned requirements both at power-on and at power-off. The current practice is to try to address the above problem by driving the gate terminal of the power transistor very slowly during the first power-on phase, when this would be unnecessary. Respective patterns 7, 8 of the current Ipower and of the voltage drop Vds for the circuit of FIG. 1 are shown in FIG. 1A at the power-on and power-off stages thereof. As may be seen, this prior art approach results in increased switching losses and, hence, poorer overall efficiency of the regulator.
It is an object of the invention to provide a driver circuit for a power transistor which exhibits appropriate structural and functional features to afford reliable handling of the overvoltage effects. Such effects may be caused by the speed of the current edges during the switching, for example. Thus, the driver circuit alleviates the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art. In essence, the driver circuit of present invention provides the same speed of response at the power-on as at the power-off edges, while at the same time minimizing consumption and reducing stressing the power transistor gate.
It is another object of the invention to provide a driver circuit for a power transistor where the driver circuit provides the power switch using a plurality of transistors connected to each other in parallel and having scaled dimensions so that they can be independently driven.
These and other objects, features, and advantages are provided by a switching voltage regulator including a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) power switch and a driver circuit therefor. The MOS power switch may include a plurality of power transistors each connected in parallel to one another and each having a respective size. Further, the size of a first one of the power transistors may be greater than the respective sizes of the other power transistors.